


in two parts

by fiveyaaas



Series: under mistletoe [13]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Ice Skating, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i have a super angsty fic right before, this is so fluffy because
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28052124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveyaaas/pseuds/fiveyaaas
Summary: “I don’t think this is a good idea,” Vanya murmurs, hands tucked into her pockets, cold despite the gloves. “What if he notices-““He won’t, we’ll be fine,” Five tells her, grabbing her elbow. “I adjusted the cameras, don’t worry about it.”Vanya frowns at him dubiously.“Okay, fine,” he grumbles. “We’ll go back, and you won’t get to know what the surprise was.”Despite the fact that she knows he’s baiting her, her ears perk up. “What’s the surprise?”
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Series: under mistletoe [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036878
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46
Collections: Harcest Ficmas 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eldritching](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eldritching/gifts).



**_2001_ **

“I don’t think this is a good idea,” Vanya murmurs, hands tucked into her pockets, cold despite the gloves. “What if he notices-“

“He won’t, we’ll be fine,” Five tells her, grabbing her elbow. “I adjusted the cameras, don’t worry about it.” 

Vanya frowns at him dubiously. 

“Okay, fine,” he grumbles. “We’ll go back, and you won’t get to know what the surprise was.”

Despite the fact that she knows he’s baiting her, her ears perk up. “What’s the surprise?”

“If we don’t go, it doesn’t matter,” he says, shrugging his scarf and wrapping it around her neck (despite the fact that she was already wearing three that he’d pilfered from the other’s rooms).

“Fine.”

“Fine,  _ what?” _

“Fine, I’ll go.” 

Five grins, closing his hand around her forearm and telling her to hold onto him. By the time she’s able to understand what he’s doing, they’ve landed into the brisk winter air, the moon hanging above them and encompassing them in its light. 

“Where are we?” Vanya asks, seeing a bunch of small shops scattered about. She could vaguely recall a time when Allison talked about the pop-up shops that came around Christmas time, selling things like truffles and handmade jewelry. Allison had once snuck out and ‘heard a rumor’ that she’d gotten a lot of bargain (free) deals, wearing a bracelet the next day that made a metallic noise when the charms on it landed on the table. It had been like she was trying to get Reginald to notice that she’d snuck out, but he hadn’t said a word.

“Oh, we’re not going to be staying here,” Five tells her, still holding onto her. He seems to notice that they’re still touching at the same time that she does, moving away hastily, clearing his throat with a scarlet blush, that he quickly attributes to the cold, rambling that many people experience blushing at lower temperatures, citing some article that Vanya is pretty certain isn’t an actual article but not certain enough that it is worth the argument. 

“Where are we going, then?” Vanya asks, interrupting him before he could get into the etymology of the medical term for blushing. 

Five frowns, continuing to walk forward, “It’s a surprise.” 

“A good one?” 

He shrugs, stopping at one of the pop-up shops and handing some money that Vanya was certain he’d stolen from Reginald’s safe. The shop owner smiles at him, taking the money and handing him a bag while Vanya scans the jewelry around the shop as well as all the clothes and shoes. It’s honestly surprising to her how many things this woman had been capable of stuffing into such a small space, but Vanya’s eyes kept going back to a small necklace with a treble clef charm. 

Seeing her line of sight, Five tells the cashier he would also like to buy the necklace, not even bothering to ask Vanya if she wants it, already  _ knowing.  _ When she offers to bag it, he shakes his head, instead asking Vanya to pull back her hair and then the excessive amount of scarves so he could clasp it around her neck, not commenting when she shivered involuntarily. 

“If you see anything else you’d like,” Five says when they exit the shop, holding onto her elbow like he’s worried someone will snatch her. “Just tell me.”

“You stole from him,” she accuses, knowing he’ll know who the ‘him’ she’s referring to is. 

“Yeah, well,” he shrugs. “He shouldn’t keep money in a safe if he didn’t want the teleporter to steal from him.” 

Despite herself, Vanya laughs. “Will you tell me where I’m going now at least?”

“It’s a surprise.” 

“Is this the day you’ve had enough and try to murder me?”

“Don’t be ridiculous. If I killed you, I’d have to deal with all the morons alone. Well, morons plus Ben, but he doesn’t like it when I complain about the others so he’s already on thin ice.”

She smiles, trodding ahead until they finally paused in front of a skating rink, which Five quickly explains is something that some local business always puts up in December. When she asks, raising her brows, if he knows how to ice skate, he shrugs casually. 

Which apparently means he doesn’t. 

They’re both clutching onto one another, trying to avoid the people fastly moving along. Five has a clear grasp on the wall and Vanya’s arm, keeping them both from breaking their legs but not capable of much more. An elderly woman pauses beside them and ask if they’d like for her to teach them, which Five apparently takes offense in and snaps at her. 

“Maybe this was a bad idea,” Vanya mutters, and Five’s eyes widen. 

“I’m sorry. I thought it’d be easy; I’m good at everything,” he offers for an explanation. He isn’t even boasting is the problem. Until today, he hasn’t been bad at  _ anything _ in his life.

“Maybe it’s me, weighing you down.”

He looks offended, and, for the first time in his life, he takes an opportunity to say something bad about himself, “If you weren’t here, I’d have already broken my arm.” 

She blinks, worrying that this isn’t actually Five beside her. There is no way in Hell that he’d say something like that. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, why?” He shoots her a concerned look, like he too is flummoxed by her behavior. 

“Do you want to stop ice skating?” Vanya asks, trying to gauge if it’s really him. Though Five has never been bad at anything before, she is pretty certain if he  _ had  _ been, he would stop whatever he was doing immediately. 

“Yeah, let’s go get something to eat. Nobody will check our rooms for at least another two hours.”

They go to Griddy’s, order a pile of their favorites and two glasses of milk, and sit down next to one another at their usual booth. 

“Did you have fun?” Five asks, chewing on one of the strawberry sprinkles.

“I did!” 

He smiles. “Good, I’m glad.”

“I wish every night was like this.” 

He laughs, averting his gaze but not quick enough that she couldn’t see his cheeks redden. “Me too,” he said quietly. She leans against him, completely happy under the glow of the neon sign.


	2. Chapter 2

_ December, 2019  _

“You would think that stopping the end of the world would be less difficult than this,” Five grumbles, taking off the skates, with a wince. They’d both fallen down and busted their asses ten minutes ago, and the look on Five’s face tells her that he’s regretting the decision to go on this date again.

“You’re telling me you didn’t train with ice skating during your years as an assassin?” Vanya asks innocently, tugging at his hair. When he’d jumped them back to two weeks before the first apocalypse, he’d wound up the same age as all of them, which irritated him to the degree that he didn’t  _ look  _ the oldest, despite being the oldest. She is pretty sure that he considers it an improvement to thirteen again, though, and she is as well, not feeling when she leans in and kisses his cheek. “What would you do in the case that there was a mark that was a hockey player, in the middle of his games? Were you just expected to make a fool of yourself in front of a bunch of hockey fans?”

“I suppose,” Five says, smirking and kissing her back, going for her mouth instead though. “Can’t believe the Commission was trying to mortify me so gravely. Good thing I killed them all.”

“You shouldn’t joke about that.”

“And, yet, you’re laughing.”

“I am  _ not  _ laughing.”

(She is.)

He taps her nose, “Want to get some hot cocoa?”

“Won’t you complain about how sweet it is?”

Five shrugs. “Sweet drinks aren’t  _ awful.” _

“You nearly started sobbing when I drank a frappuccino the other day.”

“That’s not a sweet drink. That’s death packed in with caffeine, sugar, and Starbucks employees hitting on me.”

“I’m starting to think the reason you got upset about the drink was because of that barista who wanted your number.”

“You’re probably right. Did you know that when you went to the restroom she told me, in detail, all the ways she  _ desired  _ me?”

Vanya snorts, not jealous at all, considering the fact that Five had nearly bitten the woman by the time she’d gone over to him and dragged him away. “And what did you tell her?”

“That I’d rather marry my sister than talk to her ever again.”

She bursts into laughter, “You’re such an idiot.”

“How do you know I was referring to you? It could have been Allison,” he defends.

Vanya raises her brows, “You two have the  _ exact  _ same personality, Five. I don’t worry about  _ that  _ at all, primarily because you’d both likely kill one another within the first week.”

“I don’t imagine she’d go for me, either,” he muses. “What with me being so obnoxiously in love with you and all.”

“Too bad for you,” Vanya lilts. “I was rooting for you two, actually.”

“Oh, shut up.”

She giggles, and he pulls her into his lap, kissing her a few times before he tells her they should get the cocoa before the rink bans them for life. When he pulls her up, she glances back to the rink, a fond smile forming against her features. “I had fun,” she tells him, turning around to face him again. “I love you, Five.”

He grins, looping his arm through her own, “You have good taste.”

When they reach a small coffee shop (not Starbucks, neither of them wanting to risk his admirer seeing him), she asks, “Do you think that if you stayed…?”

“Are you asking if you think we would have gotten together if I hadn’t left?” Five steps forward, and they quickly order their drinks before going to their table and sitting down. 

“Well, yeah. Do you think it’s a possibility?”

He nods. “I mean, we’re together now, for one thing. But, really, can you imagine me being happy with anybody else?”

She laughs. “I’m sure that if you  _ tried- _ ”

Five shakes his head, eyes serious. “No, I can’t think of any person that would make me feel the way you do. Plus, spending the rest of my life with anybody else… no.”

A blush pools against her cheeks, trying not to look at him as she asks, “So, you think… the rest of your life?”

“‘Course I do,” he tells her, blinking over and scooping up two paper cups of cocoa as the barista sets it on the counter, making her stare at him in confusion. He winks at her, making her forget about the use of her powers, and he teleports back to Vanya’s side. “As long as you wanted me to, I’d gladly spend every day of the rest of my life with you.”

The blush spreads to her neck, and he smirks as he sees it. Weakly, she tells him, “I don’t know how I’ll manage to spend the rest of my life with you when you make every barista fall in love with you.”

“It’s not my fault that I’m incredibly, heart wrenchingly,  _ stunningly _ beautiful.”

“Modest too!”

He sips his cocoa. “I actually had a surprise for you, though I probably sort of spoiled it just now.” Five pulls a little box from his coat, and her heart clenches. “I wanted to have it ready earlier, but…”

She takes the box, staring up at him in stunned silence. “Are you…?”

“Open the box, sweetheart,” Five commands. 

Vanya listens to him, heart pounding. As she tugs at the ribbons, she starts to imagine what their lives would look like twenty years from now. She finds that no matter what she pictures, she loves the mental image she receives. Her fingers tear off the paper, and she opens the box. 

It’s a key.

“We already live together,” Vanya breathes, glancing up at him in confusion.

Five shrugs. “I know, but I didn’t think we could live in your apartment forever. At the very least, we’ll have dogs to take care of, and I want them to have plenty of room to run around.”

“You bought us a house?”

“Technically, I built one. The one we used to picture when we were young. It’s in the countryside, but I figure since I have the power to take us anywhere we want in seconds, that’ll be fine with you. Plus, I don’t have to deal with neighbors, which I hate.”

“Just because you hate  _ my  _ neighbors doesn’t mean you’ll hate  _ all  _ neighbors.”

“Oh, no, I’ll hate all neighbors, I promise you that.”

Vanya blinks, the rest of his words catching up to her. “You built us a house?”

“I’ve always wanted to do it, don’t worry. Do you want to see it?”

“It’s really ready?”

“It is, yeah. I can take you right now, if you’d like.”

“Will the cocoa spill on us from teleporting?”

He snorts, “You have so little faith in me. Come here.”

Five wraps his arms around her, blinking them away from the shop. Seconds later, they land in front of a home, seemingly in the middle of nowhere. Though she’d pictured a farm from him saying it was in the countryside, it’s actually a grand two-story Victorian. She blinks, turning to him in astonishment, “It’s beautiful.”

He rocks back on his heels, stuffing his hands into his pockets, “If there is anything you’d like me to change at all or add, tell me. Want to go inside?”

“Of course! When will we be able to move in?”

“As soon as we pack everything up. There’s already working electricity and plumbing and all that. If you’d like, we could always come here while you’re training too, if you want to wait until your lease is up at your place.”

She nods, reaching the front door. Five chuckles sheepishly, “There’s actually more security measures than the one key. Including several locks. Might be easier if we teleport inside, honestly.”

Vanya takes his hand, letting him take her inside of their home, content to spend the rest of their lives together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!!!!!!💕💕💕💕💕💕

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading💕💕💕


End file.
